boys and girls
by animefreak1988
Summary: three girls got everything they could ever want but what will happen when they meet the parents best friends and their boys bad at sumaires hope u like please read
1. Chapter 1

**This is a story I made with pandagirl so enjoy **

**Normal POV:**

In the Utonium mansion there is three sister's Blossom, Buttercup and Bubbles their parents will spoil them with everything but all they really want is food, video games, clothes, food and did I mention video games? As you can tell they are tomboys so don't mistake for just the goody to shoes you probably think they are.

**Shop:**

"I found it!" yelled a very happy Blossom

"Really?!" shouted I happy Bubbles

"Guys shut up were right next to each other" Buttercup said in a hushed tone

"Sorry" they said sheepishly

"What should I expect anyway?" Buttercup sighed

"Anyway we can finally play Call of Duty Ghosts!" they screamed

"Whatever… remember we have to go shopping for the party" she said in a bored tone and dragged her sister's out of the shops after paying for the game.

**In the shop:**

The girls were picking out there dressesand jewellery.

**Dresses:**

Buttercup got a green strapless dress with black lace over it and a black belt on the waist, Bubbles had a long blue dressthat went to the ground and had a silver belt with blue on it, Blossom however was having trouble so with the help of her sister's she found a long hot pink dress with black on it and a belt that blended in with dress and on the side made a flower.

The girls then went home and upstairs to their room for the jewellery.

**Jewellery:**

Buttercup had her silver ring with the green gem on her pointer the ring her grandmother gave her, for her necklace she had a green crystal with silver on the outside to hold it in place, a bracelet that had roses hanging off of it then one went down and turned in to a ring with the rose on it, and a choker green with black lace on the outside and a black rose in the middle and normal green earrings,

Blossom had a silver ring that a had a pink gem in it with patterns on the outside, two bawl earrings that went down to her shoulders, a silver bracelet with chains overlapping each other, a silver necklace with a pink heart gem on the end, and lastly

Bubbles now she had so help from Blossom but she had a sapphire ring our father gave her, a small blue earrings, a choker with a sapphire on it, gold bracelet that was still on her wrist and had bits of blue through it and that was there jewellery.

**Shoes:**

Buttercup had green shoes and they had studs poking off them so has to hid them with her dress or as she likes to call them high hells,

Bubbles had high high heels on that were blue and had a strap on the ankle,

Blossom had pink high heels on with a bow on the front and to match her dress there was bits of black on them to.

As for the makeup they had on light make up and the colour of their dresses was there makeup colour. Your probably wondering why are they getting dressed up well there parents are having a get together party with old friends.

"Do we have to go it's not like we will know anyone there" whined a bored Bubbles and Blossom

"Yes now shut up and walk" Buttercup shouted so the three walked down the stairs to see their father talking to another man.

"Speak of the devils you three come here will you?" there father asked and so they walked over and saw three boys that looked like and that shocked them to no end.

**Hope u like it** **please review and will be putting up a vote so please participate in that thanks bye.**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Boys and girls**_

**Me: hey guys sorry this took so long but I couldn't come up with anything but I got something XD**

**Buttercup: only because you got help from panda girl234**

**Butch: leave her alone it's hard making a chapter**

**Me: thank you butch**

**Butch: I only said that because I was in it**

**Me: face-palm**

**Buttercup: so stupid**

**Butch: I am not, btw if I'm stupid then what are you smart**

**Buttercup: I am very smart compared to you**

**Butch: oh yeah well who forgets about their sister's every day and I think it was the episode where him took control of the octopus then you nearly killed the old lady**

**Buttercup: I hate you**

**Me: enough Buttercup put down the baseball bat**

**Buttercup: fine animefreak1988 doesn't own us and never will **

**Normal POV**

The boys looked at the and just stared for a while and the same goes for the girls.

"Buttercup, blossom, bubbles this is butch brick, boomer be nice and would you three be dear's and show them around thanks love you." With that Mr Utonium walked away leaving the six there to talk and whatever.

"Okiey dokiey buttercup you show boomer around, bubbles show brick around and I will show butch ok" and she left with butch not giving the girls a chance to speak.

"Alrighty then shall we go?" bubbles asked brick who in return nodded his head and they left.

"don't get any ideas now hurry up" buttercup said to the boy with a dangerous oar around her and the poor boy flinched a little a stepped back before following her not that she minded now she was further away from the boy and that made her happy

**Time skip**

The six teens meet up after the tours.

"Now what?" boomer asked

"You guys do what you want I'm going to my room." Buttercup said walking off with a wave of her hand.

"Your gonna play Call of duty ghosts and get a higher score no I won't let that happen." Blossom shouted running after her sister.

"Hey wait for me I want to play too!" Bubbles shouted and began running too.

"Wait a minute you three play Call of duty?" Brick asked in disbelief

"Well yeah who doesn't?" Blossom said while she kept walking

"I don't believe it your girls" Boomer said while looking at his brothers

"And so what if were girls." Buttercup said bangs covering her eyes

"so your meant to be the weaker sex and us males are the dominate ones so protect you not the other way around, so that being said you're probably saying you like call of duty to get our attention" Boomer said as if he was smart.

"Are you saying I'm weak?" buttercup said turning around slowly and her bangs still covering her eyes and her dangerous oar coming back.

"Yes I am" Boomer said with confidence and ignoring her scary ass oar

"You shouldn't have done that" Bubbles and Blossom said to the boy and before he knew it he was smashed in to the wall and in his spot Buttercup was kneeling down and her hands clenched in to a fist in rage.

"Am I weak now?" buttercup asked in a sweet voice but Boomer wanting to win nodded and the other girls face planted.

Buttercup went for the kill but a hand came and stopped her from doing so and when she looked up she saw Butch.

"Let's stop this and if you don't mind I would like to play call of duty ghosts against you." he said looking up to Brick and nodded

"I would too" Brick said to Blossom

"Sure why not maybe you will beat Buttercup" Bubbles said with glee and went over to Boomer

"Can I play against you?" she asked nicely

"Fine but don't cry when I win" he said with confidence.

So with that they all split up Buttercup and Butch going to Buttercup's room, Brick and Blossom going to her room and lastly Boomer and Bubbles going to her room.

**Behind the green door**

In Buttercup's room on the wall where her door is well the wall is a green colour and her door is white there was a huge picture of a black and white guitar on it, the wall to the right has a dip in the middle and a window on it and under it is a green king seize bed with a green and black cover as well as pillows.

Beside the bed the walls are black and on the inside green, next to the bed is two bed side table on each side and both black, on the wall beside the bed is just like a huge window with a balcony and with a black desk with a green touch screen computer on it as well as green and black draws under it with a green laptop in one of those draws.

On the far end is a flat screen TV that is hanging on the wall and under it is a black TV cabinet with an Xbox and a MP3 player on it with a whole heap of video games but there was mostly COD and assassins creed there. In front of the TV was a green couch and two green Hand chairs.

Butch and Buttercup sat on two green hand chairs as they had two Xbox controller that glow green and have vents so if your hands get sweaty the small air conditioner goes on and cools down your hand.

At this very moment Butch was trying to kill the enemy which included Buttercup but he couldn't and Buttercup was on a room with a whole heap of guns and her sniper that was pointed at Butch who was in the middle of the street.

So as you guessed it they were just practicing so far and once this game was over then they will get in to it.

**Behind the reds door **

In Blossom's room it was pretty big but the same size as her sister's since they were all the same age really and there weren't favourites anyway on the side her door was it was a red wall while the door was white next to her door were little slots that had her name in bold letters under each other.

the wall to the right was white and had a gap in the middle for her king seize bed to fit in and about two feet above was a black shelf that went across the whole wall. On the other walls were pictures and posters that covered both the walls.

She had a red floor and a white rug with black and red swirls on it, her bed was a queen seize and had a black and had a black cover as well as some red and a bedside table that was red and had some books on it as well as a red lamp.

On the wall beside of her bed was a red desk with black legs and on it was a black touch screen computer with books, pencils ect on it and under it was some white and black draws, and to end it all she had a flat screen TV that hung up on the wall and a red couch with a couple of cousin's on it as well as a couple of bean bags that were red, black and white on the outside there was also a very small balcony that you just step out to so you can see flowers ect.

Blossom was sitting upright on her bed as she had her controller that glowed red and was the same as Buttercup's but red.

Brick and herself didn't want to practice so they went straight in to it and they were finding it hard at first but they somehow worked together and now they are doing good as they try to kill everything.

**Behind the blues door**

In Bubbles room her walls were blue and white but on the wall were her bed was the is a black tree with pictures on the branches as for her bed it was queen seize bed that had blue covers on it as well as her pillows.

On the wall with her door is a with chimney and some more pictures of her family, at the other side of the room was a small white cupboard and a flat screen TV and a IV cabinet under it and in front of it as a blue couch and two blue and white bean bags and some windows here and there on her other walls.

On the wall next to her bed is a window that leads out to a balcony and there is a small table and same chairs as well.

So Bubbles sat on a bean bag while Boomer sat on the couch and they decided to practice sol they played COD black opps.

After a while of playing, killing hurting, hunting ect the girls finally won after about four hours and rubbing it in the boys face's the three boys had to go.


	3. Chapter 3

Boys and girls

**Yay chapter 3 I hope you all enjoy and sorry if there is anything wrong with this chapter I couldn't really come up with anything and thank you Pandagirl124 for helping me come up with these Ideas now on with the chapter XD**

**Buttercup's POV**

I woke up and looked at my alarm only to see it about 3 in the morning so I got up after looking at the ceiling then I went in to my bathroom and had a shower, once I got out I brushed my teeth and hair then looked in my closet for some clothes.

I decided on some navy skinny jeans, a green tank top, a three days grace jumper and some black boots.

I quietly walked down the hall when I noticed Bubbles had her light so I thought she was awake and I opened the door only to see her sleeping at her desk with some drawings around her.

_You have got to be kidding me, she fell asleep again… maybe I should leave her there. _I thought back to the last time I tried to move her and she punched me in the gut, but the bad thing is when your asleep you tend to be stronger and so let me tell you that punch hurt.

I went over to her being careful I picked her up and took her to her bed and laid her under the covers being careful not to wake her then I wouldn't hear the end of it.

Once she was tucked in I left the room with the sleeping girl then I forgot something so I went back to my room and got the white case along with my IPod then went down the halls quietly and left after making sure everyone was asleep.

I put the hood over my head and left down the street but I kept to the shadows so no one could see me, I put in the ear phones and started to listen to a song Bubbles must of put on there so I changed it to 'let the bodies hit the floor' and continued to walk.

I came across a gate and I saw that it was locked to I took about five steps back and made sure no one was looking even though I dough anyone was since it was in a not so great area then I ran and jumped as well as climbed the fence and as I came down my jumper got stuck on the fence.

'_Shit'_ I thought as I tried to get free and that ended up with me ripping my jumper.

'_are you serious and I loved this jumper to well at least the case is alright_' I thought as I looked at the case over my shoulder to make sure it was intact and then I continued my journey down the small stone path.

I knew no one was going to find me because the place I was going has been forgotten and only I knew about it no one not even my boyfriend knew about my special place and so I finally found what I was looking for and that was ruin that use to be a mansion and there was a small patio ruin.

Now you're probably wondering what would I be doing out here but this ruin was where best friend use to live before she died from a fire.

**~Flash back~**

At this time I was about 13 and her name was Maria but she was more than my best friend she was like my older sister since I had known her since I was in dippers and she was about 19 when she died too young if you ask me but god is a very cruel person at times.

You see she use to work in a car mechanics but one day there was a car that had a petrel leak then I saw a guy came around the corner with a cigarette and as he flicked it on the ground the wind picked up and the cigarette blew near the petrel leak causing it to catch on fire and go to the car she was under and the car lit up with red and orange fire and then the car flew up from an explosion and my friend came off the ground and was covered head to toe with flames.

I got out the car I was sitting in and looked around desperately looking to put out the flames then a whole hep of her work mates came running out only to freeze in place with shock.

I thought no one was trying to help her but that was when I saw my father trying to get the fire extinguisher to work but it wasn't working.

A customer was trying to get something to stop the flames also and the manager had called the ambulance and so they too were on their way.

I could smell the gas, the smell of flesh burning and the smell of burning metal because the car was still on fire, but what terrified me the most was when her screams got louder and all I could do was watch as she slowly burnt.

I on the other hand found a blanket and pushed her down and put out the flames with the blanket and once I took it off her screaming died down and eventually stopped and she turned to look at me and she smiled slightly.

The tears came down my face and fell on to her burnt skin and it made this kind of sizzle sound and then she tried to talk a little.

"B-B-Butter-cup p-p-plea-ase d-d-don't c-c-cry I w-w-won't g-g-go any-where I p-p-promise" she said as she coughed up blood and she too had tears in her eyes but it was hard to tell.

I cried harder as she put up her shaky hand that wasn't so burnt and put it on my cheek and had a small smile on her face as if to cheer me up, the ambulance came not long after and put her on a stretcher and took her in to the truck I wasn't too far behind and so my father talked to the drivers and convinced them to let me come and so I sat beside her and my father hopped in on her other side but I didn't care I was too busy holding on to Maria's hand and I prayed and prayed that she would make it.

We made it to the hospital and she was taken to a room instantly for an operation, I didn't know it at the time but Marie was on the verge of death and once the operation was over I sprinted to her room with my father yelling for me to come back but I had to see her I didn't want to leave her not now and so I finally found her room.

I stood outside the door panting heavily after my sprint and it was so quiet inside as if there wasn't a soul in there.

I finally built up the courage and opened the door but all I saw was the white hospital walls and the smell of death was everywhere and don't ask me how I knew what death smelt like, just the oxygen around me made me want to puke.

I walked over to Maria and sat on a stool what I didn't know that she was in a coma and the only thing keeping her alive was life support.

"Maria please, please wake up…"I whispered

"Please you can't leave me… not here, not in this terrible world Please…PLEASE! YOU PROMISED!" I screamed the last bit as the tears flowed out my eyes end on to her unconscious body.

I cried for what seemed hours I didn't care who could hear me or who was annoyed by my screaming but at that moment I knew that I wouldn't have my big sister back and I probably would never see her again and so I stayed by her side.

Father came when he heard me screaming and ran up to me hugging me but just cried in to his chest getting it wet with my tears and some snot and when I had finished it was nearly night and I was so exhausted I fell asleep in father's arms, something I hadn't done in a long time, it felt nice just like when he would always pay attention to me and since my sister's weren't born then I had my mother's and father's divided attention.

I remember waking up and being in my mum's and Dad's room and in between the both of them so I got up quietly and went to my room and put on my hoddie Maria gave to me and ran to what was left of the garage only to see there was only ruins, there wasn't this huge shed that had cars everywhere.

I cried and cried when I saw a newspaper fly by so I quickly got a hold of it and read what it said.

"**Garage owner Derek raven cross committed suicide and drove off a cliff with his wife and unborn child dew to the horrible death of Maria Kurenai"**

I felt the tears slide down my cheeks as I looked at the manager and I knew his wife didn't want to be alone so she went to heaven with her husband.

And now Maria would be joining them for sure, she told me that one day in the distant future she too would be going to heaven and when I become of age and I get old I to will go there.

At first I didn't know what she was talking about then she explained it to me and I understood.

"heaven is a place where you go to when your life comes to a end here then you start a new one up in the sky with the beautiful stars and you can watch over your loved ones and watch the goods and bad they do in their life. 

And after that I said I would never want that to happen to me and she just laughed and told me to not be frightened for when my time comes but to embrace it.

A few days later and Maria's funeral came and 305 people came some stared at me as I cried and they gave me a sympathy look.

After that I went in to depression and I locked myself up in my room away from everyone, soon after my sisters were turning 13 as well but they would never know what happened to me all they knew that I turned dark and I ignored them and always gave them the cold shoulder I didn't care much though I had lost the most important person I didn't care for anyone at that stage.

But I came to my senses when I came home to a bleeding Blossom and I saw that she was about to die so I did everything I could to save her and my hard work paid off since she is still here today, she wouldn't remember it since she hit her head and had a slight case of amnesia but that was fine and Bubbles never found out about it since she was too young but later that day I found out Blossom was bleeding because of me so now I do whatever I can for the both of my sisters that was a promise I had made with myself and to this very day I still keep it.

**~end of flash back~**

I continued to walk over to the ruin and set the case down and pulled out a violin that Maria gave to me for my ninth birthday.

**Cliffy**

**Hope you guys liked it please, please, please review I would appreciate it until next chapter bye ;D **


	4. Chapter 4

**Boys and girls**

**Hey hey everyone sorry this is so late nope u all had a good Christmas.**

**Butch: where were you?**

**Buttercup: yeah were you with a boy is that why you ditched us**

**Me: no no I would never dream of doing that not in a million years**

**Buttercup: I can hear the sarcasm coming from your voice**

**Me: to answer your question I was at a holiday house with-**

**Butch: a boy**

**Me: no I was with family you know mum and big sis**

**Buttercup&Butch: oh**

**Me: now Buttercup if you would do the honours**

**Buttercup: animefreak does not own the PPGS or the RRBS please R&R now on with-**

**Butch: on with the chapter *huge grin***

**Bubbles POV**

I opened my eyes as the sun hit my face and I looked around oh that's right I broke up with that asshole and Buttercup let me cry on her shoulder i thought to myself while looking around for her then I got up once I knew she wasn't there and walked down some halls.

I went to our huge kitchen and got out a tube of blue bubble-gum flavoured ice-cream and some chocolates in a box with my name on it.

I started walking up the stairs when I heard the sound of Buttercup's violin something I haven't heard since I was about ten and I'm sixteen it sure has been a while.

I tried to follow to sound so I could go to her music but I couldn't in the end so I went back to my room and watched some sappy romance movie but for some reason I didn't like it at all today and so I put on some music and on came pink and the song raise your glass **(I don't own) **and then I stood up put down my food and went to my bed and jumped up and down while singing and dancing to the song like I was drunk.

**Hour later**

After listening to a whole heap of songs my mother came in the room.

"Honey I know what happened so I want you to spend time with your sisters to cheer you up" she joked and at the last bit a Blushed tenfold.

"Mum" I wined in then we said our goodbyes

And then I think she already talked to Buttercup and Blossom since she and dad left and so I watched them as they drove away then ran to my bed and pulled out my blue phone and called everyone I knew.

Blossom POV

I was in my room texting my boyfriend when my father came in the room with a serious face and said "Blossom your sister Bubbles has been through a hard time and so your mother and I will be going on a trip but we are want you tw- I mean three to spend time together"

"Ok fine"

"Good" he said and then we said our goodbyes then they left and so I went to my couch and rang everyone and I mean everyone then I started to make food arrangements and drink arrangements.

Then I walked down the hall to see Buttercup because knowing my parents they didn't tell her a think and I started to think about how different Buttercup was to my parents and I mean in looks and in emotion, Buttercup why don't you have blond or orange hair like mother and father why is it black like the man that came around and tried to hurt you. I thought to myself when I saw Buttercup's door and so I opened it only to see no one in it.

Sigh she must be in her music room i thought to myself then walked around the house Buttercup…I thought and then I stopped by a window and looked at the air and I realised it was almost winter so that means Bubbles won't see the flowers for a while.

Why must mother and father hate you so much because of what you look like why? i thought to myself and sat on the ledge and put my face on the window.

**Buttercups POV**

I looked out my window to see my so called mother and father drive out the drive but I also noticed my mother look at me with sorrow even though I was so high up she could still see me or at least she knew I was there and so she faced me.

I got up from the ledge I was sitting on and went over to some painting my mother drew when she was young and foolish it was a portrait of a man my real father someone who I grew up to despise only to find out he wanted to keep me to himself but my mother took a rash action and so my father ran away leaving me on my own with only half a family but I knew once I finish school I would leave Blossom, Bubbles, mother and father and they would forget about me in a second and I would be out there with my violin making money and searching for my father and then he and I will come home and live a happy life together.

That is what I have always wanted to do since I was little and when I was at the age of seven I finally got the courage to ask why was it when mum looked at me it was either disgust or sadness and she told me about my past then she ignored me when we went out and most of the time I would look after Blossom and Bubbles since they were younger than me and now I have to put up with professor Sebastian utonium for the rest of my life.

I continued to look at the painting in anger and sadness then I felt a tear slid down my cheek but I quickly wiped it away and there were no more.

"Why? Why didn't you take me with you? Why didn't you fight for me?" I whispered then I packed up my violin and slung it over my shoulder then left for my room but when I went around the corner I saw Blossom looking out the window sadly and I went the opposite direction of her and once I made it to my room I hid my violin then went for a sleep on my bed but fist I looked at my phone to see miss calls and messages from the prick so I ignored them then went to sleep.

**Butchs POV**

I walked out of my bathroom and in to my green room in nothing but a towel then got dressed in ripped skinnies and an old grey shirt and green converses.

I walked down the seven flights of stairs and went to the kitchen and got random foods to eat then I went to the lounge no one uses and slouched while eating when mother wacked me on the back of the head.

"Sit up properly" she screeched

"Whatever" I said as I walked away from her my mood ruined

I made it to my room and sat on the end of my bed with my head in my hands when a vision popped up with Buttercup and it was how she was the first girl to glare at me and not have hearts in her eyes.

I looked at the time on my phone then I got up to leave so I walked over to my window and opened it then I jumped and landed on a tree nearby and left I knew mum would let us go so why not be sneaky those two idiots can find their own way.

**Blossom POV**

Everyone will be here soon yes everything is in order great I thought while looking around then I saw Bubbles dressed up in a baby blue short dress with blue heals and she looked ready to party.

I opened the doors and saw people at the door so I let them in and had the DJ put some music on and soon everyone was drinking, eating dancing making out ect and then I saw Bubbles having fun and I was happy until someone spilt drink on me so I went to my room and changed but it was hard since the house was literally packed.

I made it in the end and put on some skinnies pink heals and a pink top then went back down stairs when I saw Buttercup leaning on a wall in Black skinnies black boots a green tank top I think and an off the shoulders long sleeve top the was stripped and she looked unimpressed.

And just as I was going to say something she walked away, great I thought then walked down stairs only to see Bubbles ex-boyfriend along with Buttercups boyfriend here.

So I walked up to them and said "what are you doing here?"

"Because it's a party and i- I mean we want to see our girlfriends" dickhead 1 said meaning Bubbles ex

"Have you forgotten you and Bubbles aren't together anymore" I said

"WERE OVER WHEN I SAY WERE OVER SO STAY OUT OF IT BITCH!" he yelled and just as I thought he was going to hit me why didn't I take defence classes with Buttercup I thought

Buttercup was in front of my and his fist was in her hand. "If you dare touch my fucking sister I ripe from the inside out then ripe off your balls and make you eat them for breakfast" she said in a dark voice.

The two boys flinched a little then she walked away and grabbed my hand dragging me with her until I looked back only to see Bronson and Brandon running up to us.

"Buttercup?" I asked worried

"I know just shut up" she said with a small smirk on her face.

**Buttercups POV**

I looked at both boys and I knew what they were going to do so I shoved Blossom away so she wouldn't get hurt.

The two ran to both my sides and walked around in a circle as I kept looking at the both of them and then they ran at me so when they got close enough I jumped up and they smashed against each other.

They both got up quickly and Bronson came kicking and punching so I let him hit me over and over making him think I was hurt and Brandon joined in then I fell on the floor and my face against it.

"this is what happens when you mess with the king" he whispered in my ear then her walked over to Blossom and Bubbles was next to her and I noticed there was a crowd around us and someone videoing the fight.

I got up quietly but Brandon and Bronson both turned around since someone gasped.

"Oh you want some more" Brandon said with a smirk and so I also smirked but it made some people flinch since I was very intimidating.

He came at me and so I grabbed his hand and flipped him over then twisted his arm until he cried for mercy and Bronson took a step back in surprise.

"Now leave and do the both of you ever come back am I clear?" I asked in a serious and deadly tone

"Crystal" Brandon said then he got up once I let him go and stood next to Bronson "come on" he said embarrassed.

"Hang on, Buttercup why can't I stay?" Bronson asked with a pout

"Because your fucked up in the head and should die and also I hate cheaters" she said bluntly

"Baby what's gotten in to you I'm not a cheater" he said in an innocent voice

"Ok explain to me who was the chick you were fucking in the park?" she asked starting to get annoyed.

"What chick?" he asked

"Sigh the fucking chick that was clinging to you as you both sucked face before you got inside." She said turning

"What do you expect? You are so depressing you are useless and you talk like a fucking dead person" he said annoyed

Buttercup smirked and said "I expected you to cheat on me and dump me like you told the prostitute but I also expect you to get the fuck out my house me life and go fuck as many prostitutes as you want but just remember I can ruin you kill you and make your life like a horror story!"

Both boys gulped and left the house and people cheered for Buttercup and went back to what they were doing and the music came back on.

**Bubbles POV**

I looked at Buttercup and saw her looking at someone or should I say Butch Jojo but I shrugged it off and since it was a party I went to get a drink but I saw Blossom chugging down drink after drink and this surprised me so I joined in.

**Blossoms POV**

I looked around and saw my boyfriend with another girl so I went up to them.

"Hey there _Babe"_ I said as he looked at me

"What the fuck do you want slut" he said annoyed

"just came to say I'm braking up with you" I said and walked off he always talks to me like I'm a piece of trash I've had enough I hate him I thought to myself I went to drink out my heart so I could be free, I looked back to see him not care at all it made me sad I felt heartbroken he never did care about me did he huh I thought to myself.

**Boomers POV**

I looked around the house looking for my two older brothers when I found Brick and Blossom in a closet half naked and I think I'm blinded for life so I went to the kitchen and sat at the long island and took s drink that was served.

I looked over to see Bubbles drinking and people cheering her on but eventually she stopped and stumbled over to me and sat in my lap.

Dear god this must be a dream I thought to myself.

**Brick POV **

I looked at Blossom and she looked different for one her top was half undone and she grabbed my hand and pulled to a closet and shut the door and smashed her lips on mine as if she would die without me.

And so it turned in to a make out session and our clothes were off in seconds but we were rudely interrupted by Boomer but when I glared at him he ran off and we continued.

**Butch POV**

man where did my stupid brothers go damn it I thought while wondering around until I found myself out side and out on the balcony but I noticed I was alone no one even tried to come out here that was when I heard some talking and a violin I think being played but it came from a window so I went back inside and followed the sound and found myself in front of a door that looked to be an attack.

I opened the door and saw the Buttercup with her eyes shut violin perfectly on her shoulder and I watched in amassment as the bow gently glided across the strings.

I noticed that the song sounded in complete so I watched some more to try and figure out what was missing.

"I know your there Butch Jojo" she said as she turned to look at the door so I stood up and opened the door to reveille myself.

"Well done you found my music room now leave" she said in a cold tone.

"Maybe I don't want to" I said with a smirk

"Look just do what you want I don't give a fuck but please shut up or get out" she said bored

**Buttercups POV**

Now that he's here I don't want to play so I walked out and he followed and I noticed that Bubbles was in her room so I opened the door only to see her and Boomer so I shut the door and walked off and went to the kitchen to see no food just beer, UDL's, and more alcohol great just great.

I went back to my room only to see Butch longing on my couch with some bottles around him and he was playing on my Xbox so I let it go and sat next to him and picked up a bottle wanting to get away from the world.

Butch looked at me then he too joined in and we drank so much I started to feel dizzy so I put my head on Butchs shoulder and I breathed in and out that was when I saw him suck in a breath and i looked down to see he had a boner and so I blushed and looked away when I saw him smirk.

I felt him move but didn't look at him so when I thought of what he was doing it was too late and he started to kiss up and down my neck and also in between he also licked it and it caused me to shutter and moan when he got to my ear lobe since that was my weak spot then I sat on his lap still drunk and I kissed him hard and passionate.

He stood up and grabbed my thighs so I wouldn't fall and went to my new stereo and put on a random channel and the song Whore by in this moment came on and I found myself on my bed and I turned us so I was on top of Butch and started to dance to the song.

He grabbed me by the hips and I fell on his torso and I looked at him with lust and saw he also had lust in his eyes it made me happy so I kissed him again and he deepened it then it turned into a full blown out make out session and we threw off our clothes, After that everything went black.

**Blossoms POV**

I felt a bit dizzy so I went up to Brick and for some reason I felt attracted to him so I kissed and we ended up in a closet but then went to my room but didn't go as far as to have sex but we just kissed and made out for a while and I remembered I still had a boyfriend so I felt bad for using Brick but that emotion went away and I fell asleep in his arms.

**Cliffy**

**Hope you al liked it please review I love to hear I mean read your thoughts so until next chapter.**

**Buttercup: *bushing***

**Butch: I loved that chapter**

**Buttercup: shut up!**

**Butch: hey animefreak you should put in a lemon**

**Me: *blush* No I won't not I'm way too young to write about that.**

**Butch: ah but what if someone request it then what huh**

**Me: I don't know shut up goodbye it's 3 in the morning and I want sleep**

**Buttercup: will you be able to get to sleep after you watched a horror movie**

**Me: thanks for reminding me *cries***

**Butch: whatever review and tell me what you think about making a chapter just for me and Buttercup ;)**

**Buttercup: please don't and you go away so I don't puke**

**Butch: so mean **


	5. Chapter 5

**Boys and girls**

**Me: Hey guys sorry this took so long I have been real busy- **

**Butch: took you long enough**

**Buttercup: butch shut up she hasn't finished**

**Butch: I don't care **

**Me: face palm**

**Blossom: hi hi**

**Butch: what are you doing here?**

**Brick: I'm here to **

**Buttercup: no one cares**

**Brick: goes to emo corner and grows mushrooms**

**Blossom: yeah yeah anyway Brick get over here now**

**Brick: fine**

**Blossom: as I was saying this chapter is going to be just my POV and no one else's**

**Buttercup: you have no idea how much you remind me of princess right now**

**Blossom: what I don't want to be like her *cries***

**Me: ok now that that's over let's continue-**

**Butch: this chapter is just her POV **

**Me: yeah**

**Butch: so no me and buttercup**

**Me: yep now blossom if you please**

**Blossom: animefreak doesn't own the power puff girls and only some of the ideas since she is working with panda girl124 please R&R now-**

**Butch: ON WITH THE CHAPTER ALREADY!**

**Buttercup: smacks butch in the back of the head**

**Blossoms POV**

I opened one eye when i felt the sun hit my face 'Man my head hurts like hell' i thought as i sat up slowly when i felt some weight on my lap and i looked down to see an arm so i followed it to my right and i found Brick sleeping peacefully beside me i was just about to scream but i put my and over my mouth.

"Oh my god oh my god i hope we didn't oh no i betrayed Blake what am i going to do?" i whispered to myself, i then got up and got dressed in a pink tank top, a red jacket over top that was undone, blue skinnies and red converse's, i looked over to see the time and saw it was 12:00 in the afternoon, i then walked down once i made sure Brick was still asleep then walked down the stairs and out the door. 'What a beautiful day'i thought to myself.

I walked for a while not really having a destination that was when i started to hear a voice that sounded a lot like Blake so i walked around the corner and saw him leaning over a girl that was leaning on a wall and he was flirting with her saying stuff liike "hey sexy wanna come back to my house" or "is it just me or is it getting hot maybe you should take some of that off" it felt like my heart had been torn apart all this time he said he was doing stuff with his supposed family when he was probably screwing some whore.

"Why don't you take a picture instead of staring at us it'll lat longer" the chick said while smirking at me

"Blossom?" Blake said in surprise

"Sorry i didn't mean to interrupt by the way Blake you can go screw as many girls as you want were over" i said with confidence and turned to walk away when something more like someone stopped me i looked behind me to see Blake he had grebbed my arm and pushed the other chick away.

"What the hell do you want?" i asked annoyed

"Were not over just yet"he said then i was about to say something when he started to drag me away

"Hey let go of me you bastard!" i yelled while trying to get out of his grip but it failed

After me yelling and screaming at him i realised we where at his house, he kicked open the door and literally threw me inside and my head hit the wall hard so i groaned.

"Ow you ass hole!"i screamed

"Scream all you like your just another whore i wanted to screw but you make it so complicated no wonder i was your third boyfriend look at your sister Buttercup if she wanted she could have houndreds of boyfriends un like you" he said and this hurt me and i felt tears coming out my eyes but i pushed them away

"You ass hole!" i screamed

"Why do you think i wanted to be your boy friend so we would love each other no i was with you so i could get closer to your sister man she's popular and beautiful and strong but most importantly she has curve un like you i mean look at you or your body should i say you have a flat chest and no curves your so pathetic" he said while laughing at me so i stood up and ran at him and slapped him hard on the face.

"You BITCH!"he screamed and i took about three steps back then tried to run away when he grabbed me by the hair and slapped me hard on the face so i fell to the floor but me head hit something on the way down so i sat on my but with my legs at my side and i felt something drip down my face and i knew it wasn't tears so when i looked down as it hit the floor it was crimsion red 'Blood?' i thought i looked up to see Blake make his way over to a small table with beer bottles covering it some empty and some full.

While his back was turned i quickly texted Bubbles since she was the first name i saw.

Blossom: Bubbles get Buttercup and come to Blakes house quickly!

Bubbles: Sure but why?

Blossom: he's hurting me now hurry

Bubbles: Alright we r on our way

i quietly sighed in relife then when i looked up Blake was right in front of me and he had a deadly look in his eyes so i started to crawl backwards until my back hit the wall and he kneeled down in front of me 'Please god tell me he didn't see' i thought

"Now what were you sighing about huh?" he asked with a terrifing tone that was when the door slammed open and i saw Brick in the door way 'Thank god'i thought

"What the hell do you want?" Blake asked while standing up

"What the hell are you doing to Blossom?" he asked

"Being a good boyfriend" Blake said with a smirk then said "Sorry i didn't get your name"

"Brick remember it" Brick said while rolling up his sleeves

"Prick huh what an interesting name" Blake said while smirking then he saw Brick looking at me with concern and became angry

"Oh i see you slept with my girlfriend man i was right about you Blossom you are a slut after all"he said wile laughing until Brick punched him in the face

"Don't you dare call Blossom a slut you prick!" he yelled and they started to punch kick ect and i heard things like "The only reason i was with Blossom was for Buttercup"and "If that was the only reason you should of left her alone" and "But i wanted to punish Buttercup for rejecting me so Blossom deserves everything i do to her" and some other things about me and Buttercup had been exchanged when Buttercup literally smashed the door down since it was hut and locks on the inside.

"You" she said with a dark oar around her and bangs over her eyes as she started to crack her kuckles and walked up to Blake and punched him square in the face sending him flying to the wall, hen Bubbles, Butch and Boomer came running in and came to my side as well as Brick and they made sure i was alright when Bubbles started to cry.

"Bubbles what's wrong?" i asked as i hugged her

"I know i'm not meant to be crying but this reminds me so much of my breakup" she said as she clung to my shirt and i pet her head that was when i noticed Bronson and Brandon running throught the door way and saw what was happening and went to attack Buttercup from behind.

'Oh that's right the three of them are like brothers even though they arn't' i thought

"BUTTERCUP LOOK OUT!" i screamed but Butch and Brick ran at them and tackled them down and they to started fighting, while Boomer was rubbing Bubbles back so i put her in his lap which made him blush then i started to get up and i used the wall for support when i saw Butch was sitting on the floor panting with bruses on him and Bandon also sitting and panting but what surprised me was Buttercup had stopped fighting and swapped places with Brick since they were back to back and she started to fight Bronson and Brick started to fight Blake, eventually Buttercup stopped and i noticed she had took a beating and she started to walk up to Butch which surprised me, i looked over to see Brick had Blake on the ground and was punching the life out of him with rage in his eyes so i ran up behind him and hugged him.

"Brick stop i know you want to kill him but i'm ok now please stop" i said as i cried on to his back and surprisingly he stopped and stood up and brang me up with him

"Your lucky Blossom is here or you would be dead"he said with narrow eyes then returned my hug and i continued to cry and that was when i noticed his kuckles where bleeding

"Oh god your kuckles there bleeding" i said as i tried to stop crying and then i was siffiling

"Don't worry about it"he said with a warm smile

With that we started to walk out i was holding on to Brick in case he fell and Boomer was carring Bubbles since she cried so much she passed out which is understandable and Buttercup and Butch were holding on to each other, 'they make a cute couple'i thoughtto myself with a small smile on my face.

"What are you thinking about?" Brick asked

"How cute Butch and Buttercup would be as a couple"i said while turning my head to look at him

"How so?" he asked

"Hehe well for one they both love to fight and they just look at them all beaten up and holding each other up i think it's cute"i said while stars in my eyes and he just chuckled i looked at him and blushed as i noticed how cute he looks with a smile on his face'I couldn't be could i?' i thought to myself.

We made it back home and everyone sat on the couch well Boomer laid Bubbles down so her head was on his lap and he was running his fingers through it and Buttercup had got the first aid kit and was stiching up some wounds then i noticed she was also bleeding 'One of them must if had a knife' i thought saddlyi kept looking at her as she sat down and once she was done she came some bandages to Butch was well as some disinfectant then she looked at me and noticed i was sad i think because she got up and Brick moved next to Butch who was on the floor.

"What's wrong?"she asked and sighed

"Well i put you, Butch and Brick in a dangrous situationtoday and now the three of you are badly hurt"i said while a sad face and she chuckled

"Blossom we put ourselves in that situation" she said

"Why you could of died they had a knife" i said

"Because we love you and would do anything for you but just to let you know even if they had a gun i still wouldn't be scared they can't kill anyone" she said

"How do you know that because when they went to stab me they hesitated and i knew they didn't have the balls to do it"she said

"Would you?" i asked out of the blue

"It would depend on the situation if it were someone trying to rape you or Bubbles i wouldn't hesitate but if it were if someone was stealing somthing then i would just beat them up" she said bluntly and it cheared me you knowing she Buttercup would put her life on the line for me.

"What if it was to protect Butch?" i asked slyly and she chuckled again

'Then i would still put my life on the line after all he is my friend" she said which surprised she admited it out loud and it seemed Butch and Brick heard this and i saw Butch smirk slightly and Brick try to hid his smirk but the ends of his mouth twitched a little.

"DON'T YOU GET ANY IDEAS!"she shouted at Butch and i laughed and Bubbles woke up and head butted **(Dont know if that a word) **Boomer and he fell back from the impact and i started to laugh but everyone else joined in while Bubbles blushed and said sorry over and over again.

It was then that i noticed the house was clean and the people that passed out wern't on the floor 'It wasn't like this when i left' i thought but shrugged it off and looked out the window to see it was nearly night, i looked over to see Brick and Butch yawning.

"Why don't we watch a movie and go to bed?" Buttercup asked and everyone nodded

We all went to or rooms to change in to our PJ's and Bubbles got some of our dad old clothes for the boys to wear but we made sure it was the ones he wouldn't miss, we gave the boys some priacy and walked down stairs, i was wearing a pink top that had my name on it and a cherry blossom tree on it and some pink and white shorts.

Bubbles was wearing a blue top that had bubbles on it **(Not her name but the actual bubbles you find people blowing) **and some short but a darker blue colour and Buttercup wore a mint green tank top and grey trak suit pants which was like her to wear her normal clothes to bed even if it was hot i think she still would wear her pants.

Bubbles and i went to the kitchen and made three bowls of popcorn to share when i had an idea and told Bubbles and she agread so we walked out the kitchen and i saw Brick come down in nothing but some grey trak suit pants so i blushed when i looked down and saw his biceps **(I think that's how you spell it) **and quickly looked away when he smirked and we walked to the lounge room and i saw that Boomer had on a baby blue tank and some blue pants on while Butch had a green tank that looked a bit to small so you could see his six pack through it and grey track suit pants and i noticed that he and Buttercup matched.

i sat on a red couch **(They have three couch's)** with Brick next to me and i held the popcorn bowl while Boomer and Bubbles sat on a blue one and Boomer had the popcorn and Butch and Buttercup sat on the floor leaning against the green one and Butch had his arm on her waist keeping her inplace i think and the popcorn bowl in their lap.

"What movie are we watching" i asked when i felt the ac go on and it was freezing so Buttercup got out three blankets that were behind her and gave me the red and bubbles the blue while she had the greenand i instantly put it around Brick and i since we got cold and everyone esle did the same.

"Why is the AC on?" i asked

"For more affect" Brick said

"What?!"i yelled then the movie came on and i saw it was paranormal activity**(I don't own) **and Bubbles and i instantly got scared.

**Half way through the movie**

I was literally clinging to Brick when something happened then the chick started to gte dragged everywhere and i jumped in to his lap when something popped up and i saw Bubbles hidding her face in Boomers chest with the blanket around her and Boomer petting her but Buttercup was just acting normal.

**End of movie**

At the end of the movie i was shivering and we watched another movie but i was a happy one like i thought it was saw three 'Great'i though sarcasticaly and i was clinging to Brick again, but what surprised me was Buttercup she had fear ritten all over her face but didn't move one bit she just flinched when a gory bit came up.

**Time skip End of movie**

The movie was finally over so i stood up and turned on the light and turned off the ac and i noticed Boomer and Bubbles asleep as well as Brick so i went over to Brick and shook him awake while Butch woke up Boomer and said to take Bubbles to bed and so the two walked up stairs and went to bed i suppose.

Buttercup told Brick and i to go to bed and she would clean up so we went to bed and Butch and Buttercup cleaned up and then i heard them go to sleep whih surprised me that she let him sleep with her, but anyway i crawled in to bed and i saw Brick going to the couch.

"Brick"

"Yeah?"

"You don't have to sleep on the couch" i said as i pat the bed and so he walked over and got under the blankets and i snuggled up to him but didn't fall asleep i grabbed his hand which surprised him but he held my hand anyway which made me happy.

"Brick what am i to you?"i asked

"What do you want to be to me?" he asked

"Dont answer a question with a question"i said and he laughed

"Well let's see at fisrt you where some girl i thought that would go for me because of my looks but now your more then that"he said

"Ok"i said as i yawned then fell asleep as he kissed my forehead and wrapped his arms around my waist and i feel in to a deep slumber.

**I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and tell me if i should make more chapters like this one with just one POV or if it should be how i had it before**

**Blossom: man it's nearly 3:00 in the morning and you wonder why people call you a vampire**

**me: shut up**

**Brick: she has a point it's pretty early you need to sleep**

**Me: i sleep during the day**

**Buttercup: maybe we should check for fangs**

**Butch: she does have fangs**

**me: hey don't diss my fang teeth**

**Butch: what it's ture you have got two teeth that are in the exact position where you would have fangs and they are pointed like fangs pluss you like to sleep in the day**

**me: everyone likes to sleep through the day**

**Bubbles: i don't**

**me: shut up * goes to emo corner***

**Butch: when is it Buttercup's and my POV time**

**Buttercup: hopefully never**

**Butch: i heard that**

**buttercup: oh i thought you were deaf**

**Butch: haha very funny**

**Blossom: anyway please review and untill next time**


	6. Chapter 6

Boys and girls

**Hi hi guys so sorry it took so lo-  
><strong>

**Butch: oh my god the vamps back where have you been **

**Buttercup: she was going to tell us until you butted in moron**

**Pandagirl: anyway do continue**

**Butch: when the hell did you get there?**

**Buttercupx8*hits him in the back of his head* pandagirls been here the whole time**

**me: anyway my computer randomly decided to crash down sorry but im back but hardly anyone reviewed :'(**

**pandagirl: i'm sure there will be more**

**Butch: mumbles say's the obsesed panda girl**

**pandagirl: are you dissing my pandas? *glares***

**Buttercup: oh damn**

**Butch: SHUT UP!**

**Buttercup: * Glares***

**Butch: shit 0.0 - his expretion**

**Buttercup: you did not just tell me to shut up**

**pandagirl: come on guys don't fight**

**me: URISO BAKA'S!**

**butch, Buttercup and panda girl: huh?**

**me: hehe a new langue i'm learning from Anime *Dreamy sigh***

**Panda girl: ok then but what does that even mean?**

**me: i think it means shut up morons**

**panda girl and Buttercup: i'm not a moron**

**me: of course you arnt just Butch**

**Butch: WHAT?!**

**Buttercup: lets get on with the chapter**

**me: alrighty panda girl if you please**

**Panda girl: please R&R enjoy**

**Butch: wait we want at least 5 reviews from different people then when that's done we shall update**

**me and panda girl: you can't do that!**

**Butch: .did**

**Buttercup: whatever please atleast 5 people review now lets get this chapter over with**

**~Recap~**

"Brick what am i to you?"

"What do you to be to me?"

"Don't answer a question with a question"

"Well let's see at first i thought you were some girl that would go for my looks but now your more then that"

"Ok"

**~End of recap~**

**Blossom's POV**

I felt the light through my curtains forcing my eyes open but i winced at the brightness and sat up while rubbing my eyes, I look over to my right and say to myself "I wonder he went? probably away from me but that would be for the best since i can't be loved"

I looked at the door and sighed as i got up and walked over to it and locked the door and went over to my curtains and pulled out a clip and put the two ends together so there was no light and then sat against the wall on the floor with my knees to my chest.

After a while there was a knock at the door "Blossom it's me Brick i have breakfast...please unlock the door" he said through the door

"Go away"i whispered quietly

**Brick's POV**

'I wonder what's wrong with Blossom'i thought as i stood there for a couple minutes then left leaing the food by the door and so i walked down stairs only to see Bubbles sitting on a pillow indian style.

"What are you doing?" i asked and rose an eyebrow at Boomer who was near the lounge and he just shrugged.

"Relaxing"she said with her eyes closed

"Alrighty then" i said when i noticed Butch come down the stairs

"mornin" he said

"Morning"Boomer and i said in unison causing Butch to look at us then he went to the kitchen.

"There's no food in there" Bubbles said

"Great"i heard him mumble and so i chuckled

"Hey where's Buttercup?" Boomer asked

"Yeah i was wondering why it was so quiet" Butch said

"She went to get some food" Bubbles said

**Buttercup's POV**

I walked down the streets wearing a black undone jacket with the hod iver my head, an off the shoulder black shirt that had a skull on it, black pant, my favourite black combat boots and some bags in my right hand and a list in the other.

I walked past cars, people, shop's ect until i made it to the supermarket and so i made my way in and walked down the isles** (I think that's how you spell it)** and i picked up some ingrediants for tea, breakfast and lunch and some snack and extra food i don't eat then i went to pay for it and then walked out.

I made my way down the streets when a random song i had been working on popped in my head so i started to hum it softly and my finger tapped my thigh, i finally made it home but there was a car parked at the front with someone inside it so i ignored them and walked up the steps and went inside.

Once inside i went to the kitchen and put down the food and looked at the window as i pack up the stuff when i felt arms around my waist and i knew it was Butch instantly he was the only one who dared to put his hands even near me unless someone was drunk.

" 'Sigh' What do you think your doing?" i asked while still looking out the window

"What ya looking at?"

"Don't answer a question with a question" i said annoyed

"Fine i just wanted to see why you were staring at that car" he said while letting go

"Don't worry about it"i said then the door bell rang

Bubbles sprinted over to the door and swung it open and hugged a girl that looked a lot like Maria'It couldn't be could it' i thought

**Bubbles POV**

I heard the door and i instantly knew who it was so i ran to the door and slammed it open andly to see my best friend Shizuka, she had her long white hair pulled up in to a pony tail but it nearly tuched the floor, she had on a black tank top that said Queen of everythingover it a black leather jacket, black ripped skinny's, and black flats with a pink bow on top.

as for her younger sister Yuuki she had short brown hair that was down a white tank top and over it a light blue jacket, a pibk skirt that went up to her mid thigh, black stockings and lastly animal print flats.

"Shizuka love the new colour" i said while giggiling.

"Thanx idecided time for a different colour from pink"

"But i liked your pink hair"

"Yeah yeah why did you call us?" Yuuki asked

"It's Blossom come on i'll take you to her" i said and brought them that was when i noticed Buttercup looking at them 'Oh yeah she never met them oh well'i thought as we made it to Blossom's door.

"Blossom?" Shizuka asked

"What do you want" we heard her say

"Come out sweety we heard what happened with your scumbag of an ex"Yuuki said and surprisingly she opened the door and let us in.

"It's just i can't belive this had happened"Blossom said as we walked in then she shut the door.

"Hey it's ok"Shizuka asked as she turned the computer chair around so her arms were on the back and Yuuki and i sat on the bed.

**Hours later (now night)**

We finally came down stairs with Blossom and we watched TV with the guys that was when Buttercup walked in and Shizuka just stared at her.

"It's rude to stare"Buttercup said obviously annoyed

"Sorry but are you Buttercup Utonium?"

"Yeah who want's to know?"

"We do you see our late sisterhad a friend she told us about but we never met her only her name is what we knew Buttercup Utonium" she sais with stairs in her eyes.

"I see so your the two annoying sisters Maria takled about"

"Hahaha yeah we are"Yuuki said with a smile

"Well i'm Shizuka and this is Yuuki"

Nice to meet ya"

Shizuka how long are you staying for?" i asked

"It's up to the eldest person here"

'just had to be Buttercup' i thought

"You can stay"Buttercup said

"YAY!"i screamed a little to loudly and everyone except Buttercup laughed she just had a smile.

So Yuuki and Shizuka slept in my room since i complained that the guest bedrooms were to far away from me so here they are on both my sides sleeping like i should be.

**Next morning Normal POV**

Bubbles woke up and saw that Shizuka and Yuuki were gone so she sprinted down the stairs when she smelt pancakes and knew it was Yuuki cooking and so she went to the kitchen to see everyone sitting at the table except Buttercup and Butch so she went and so she sat next to Boomer.

"Where's Buttercup?"Bubbles asked

"Don't know" Shizuka said with her head on the table

"Well your no help" Bubbles said as she sat down

Just as she was about to say something he front door flung open and in walked Buttercup and Butch with angry faces and they both stormed up the stairs and Butch headed for the guest room as for Buttercup she headed for her room and both doors were slammed shut that Blossom thought some of the pictures on the wall were going to fall down.

"Ok then" Boomer said

"I wonder why their so angry" Yuuki said with some pancakes on a tray.

"yum yum PANCAKES!" Bubbles yelled as Yuuki sat and put down the pancakes, in a second they all disapeard.

**I hope you all enjoyed sorry it took so long-**

**Butch: I was so bored that i missed Panda girl**

**Pand girl: aw i think thT compliment **

**Buttercup: you bet it is **

**Butch: But why was Buttercup and i so angry T-T**

**Me: because i wrote you had to be**

**Butch: damn**

**Panda girl anyway please R&R**

**Buttercup: until next time**


End file.
